


You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me

by moonofmorrigan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Divorce, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Parent Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Thranduil's thoughts/emotions after making the call to a divorce lawyer.





	You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Thranduil, Legolas or The Hobbit. This is for entertainment only, and no profit is being made. Lyrics at the end of "You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me" are performed and I think written by Cher from the "Burlesque" soundtrack. Again, no profit is being made, and are inserted for the full understanding of what this story is meant to convey. The same credits apply to the quote of "Heart of Stone".

_~BIG CROWD AT THE CRAZY HOUSE_

_LONG QUEUE FOR THE JOKER'S SHOES_

_TEN ROUNDS IN THE RING WITH LOVE..._

_Do you lose and win, or win and lose?..._

 

_...Don't you sometimes wish your heart was made of stone?_

_Mercy, mercy, wish your heart was a heart of stone~_

 

He stared at his cellphone for he could not even remember how long. He, as ever, was aware of his son playing in the background.

He had finally did it. He had finally made the phone call. The one he had been putting off for... how long now? He had moved out two weeks ago. He should have done so two years ago.

He turned in his chair and peered out the window. The ice-blue eyes barely comprehending the trees and lawn he seen through it.

So, this was the beginning of the end.

They had lived separately in the same home for basically three years. They had stopped being intimate for two. His son, just turning five, could sense the change in the household, but like his father said nothing.

Tears were threatening to come. Such an unexpected thing.

For whatever reason he felt as if was broken, even though he was the one who had laid the cards on the table, finally packed and left. He loved her. He did... but it was like separating from a close friend for what he assumed would be forever. He supposed that was why it hurt.

Two weeks, and he would see the lawyer. Two weeks and it all would start.

His son came to him then, running with tears in his eyes with a broken truck in his hand. "Can you fix it?" he asked handing it to him.

He looked it over, seeing it was just a simple need to fit the dislodged part of the toy back into its slot. He did it and handed it back. The boy ran off to continue his play.

Thranduil looked towards the window again, and seen a reflection of himself. No, whatever came from all of this, if there was some sort of dispute along the way, as he was sure there would be, he could handle it. He had seen the horrors of war. Been in fights enough. Watched both of his parents fight and lose illnesses to their deaths. Fought his way from the gutters of this city to the top of the corporate ladder.

He would have to make it on his own, and with his son. Both battles in themselves. After all, they had been together for so long, that it was hard to think of things as "by himself", and he knew she would fight him to have sole custody for no reason whatsoever other than to jab and twist a knife in his back.

That was what he knew would hurt the most.

Yes, he felt broken now, truthfully, feeling like he was being pulled to his knees to submit, and give up. Reasons beyond emotional attachment to what once was and having to grasp an unknown future, causing it. But he would get up again.

His son was one reason, the main reason, the other was the reflection he seen staring back at him in the window. He was a fighter, and though weary, perhaps for fighting a different battle with her for so long, he knew he would pick up himself up and carry on.

He was strong. He could take it. He would win even though he was alone now. He would win this battle within himself and with life itself.

He was going to win this thing called a new life. 

  
_~This is not the end_  
_I'm down now, but I'll be standing tall again_  
_Times are hard_  
_But I was built tough_  
_I'm gonna show you what I'm made of_

_I've been brought down to my knees_  
_And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking_  
_But I can take it_  
_I'll get back, back on my feet_  
_This is far from over_  
_I am far from over_  
_You haven't seen the last of me~_

 

 

 


End file.
